Twists and Turns of Fate
by Madame Erianne
Summary: Meet Zane, Thalia, Annie, and Fionnula. They are Minerva's grandkids. They all go or work to Hogwarts. But really how much drama can they cause? And just how will this effect Minerva, Albus and everything surrounding Hogwarts! And how will Fionnula's past unknowingly play a part in all this? Who knows, it will be an interesting year indeed.
1. Authors Note

**Athurs note:**

**Sooo I'm going to be Re-doing this whole story starting with chapter's one and two and adding a third one this weekend! ****Its a personal thing for me to do this cause I love this story line I had created for these characters. And Just so you all know what is what and such here is the whole family tree of sorts**

**Minerva McGonagall and Richard McGonagall in my story line have two children. A son, George McGonagall and a daughter, Stella McGonagall.**

**Rolanda Hooch as a daughter, Miranda Hooch who marries George McGonagall.**

**Dolores Umbridge has a daughter,Correna Umbridge.**

**Miranda and George have three children together, Zane Malcom, and then their twin daughters Thalia Grace and Annie Athena.**

**George was also right after the twins where nearing one a few months old away on a mission for the ministry (he worked as a liaison) and was sent to a remote area of Russia.**

**Let it be known Correna had always wanted George as her own, so with the help of her scary mother she tricked and spelled George into having a one night stand with Correna that she thought would break up his marriage with Miranda.**

**Instead the fighting between the couple that ensued only proved to make them stronger and leave Correna with an unwanted baby girl, enter Fionnula Alba.**

**Long story short was that Miranda accepted and ended up adopting Fionnula and accepts the child as if she had the girl herself and she is very close with her family except for her biological mother and grandmother.**

**As far as fun helpful facts go:**

**Thalia and Annie are Ravenclaws as was Miranda and Rolanda. Both girls are also only a year older then their little sister and are co-head girls by some stroke of luck. Annie is also the the quidditch team's Keeper and Captain and head of the dueling club at hogwarts. Thalia is the Ravenclaw Seeker and is Rolanda's dark haired mini me as well as being the older of the two.**

**Zane was a pure gryffindor like his father and paternal grandparents. He is a wild and crazy young man who can't seem to ever hold down a job unless he's got a skirt to chase.**

**And the essential main(ish) character of the group Fionnula is a hufflepuff Metamorph who loves Care of magical creatures but has trouble with anything DADA and Charms related. She although is much shorter then her half siblings and minus her natural hair and eye color seems to take after her biological mother's side heavily although she is a tad more fit then the Umbdrige women. She also has a good taste for pink but doesn't over do it at all to much.**

**That should be it for now and any questions do come and ask me!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of it All

Fionula ran through the halls that had always seemed so much like home to her, her breath heavy as she turned the final corner to the head master office glad she hadn't seen Flich and his icky cat on the way there doing what would only make her Granny cringe with displeasure if she knew. Fion chuckled lightly as she gave the large stone gargoyle the required password and carefully but quickly headed up the moving stairs. Only when she got close could she hear the distinct voices that where not surprisingly her older twin sisters, Annie and Thalia. She shook her head gently as she knocked on the door and hearing a very familiar brogue yell over her sisters to come in she smirked having a good idea of what was going on in the office of her Granny's best friend.

"Well I'm the one who helped Ravenclaw win this past weekend thanks to me catching the ruddy snitch!" Thalia screamed her long black hair tied up and plaited with a blue and bronze ribbon as she argued with her twin sister her gold eyes brighter as they often tended to be when she was in a mood.

"And I helped keep the Snakes from scoring thanks to you taking so BLOODY LONG finding the RUDDY Snitch!" Annie yelled back at her twin sister her spiked short silvery hair swaying slightly as she shook her head at her older twin sister her emerald green eyes equally as bright.

"ENOUGH! Annie Athena and Thalia Grace McGonagall what have I told you two about language? Now can you please stop so that your sister can come in and not be bombarded with your fighting at school?" Minerva chastised as she walked from the couch where she and her best, oldest friend, boss, and Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore where sitting to great her youngest grandchild with a kiss to the forehead and a gentle hug as she pulled her over to the couch sitting her between the two adults carefully. "Now my little badger, how did you meeting with Pomona and Fillius go?" she asked before seeing and hearing her other two granddaughters going back to their bickering.

"It was wonderful Granny! I think I have an honest shot of helping get the musical programs back into interest with the other students and Uncle. I um mean Professor Flitwick wishes for me to try out for the lead as well!" she said her excitement showing across her round features highly unlike her grandmother sitting beside her as her curly black hair laid loose across her back and shoulders a good chunk falling in front of her face as well which Minerva constantly pushed back. "How was your day with Uncle. Um Headmaster Dumbledore? He wasn't to cheeky was he today?" she asked raising her voice slightly with each word due to the now back to painful level of noise coming from Annie and Thalia. She grumbled slightly before standing up and walking over to her nearly foot taller older sisters. "Wheesht! Quiet! Honestly you two are supposed to be Co-Head Girls and you bicker like when we were all still little! Mama and Fathair would be disappointed!" she said before taking a deep breath "And Professor Flitwick asked that you two come see him at once." She said before sitting down carefully in a slight huff between her grandmother and her grandmother's best friend. The twins looked at each other before looking at their little sister as they were silent for once, after Fion finished talking they smirked going each to a respective adult Thalia first going to Albus then Minerva and her twin sister doing the opposite before Thalia ruffled Fion's hair and Annie kissed the younger girls cheek lightly as they left.

"See you later! Best be off now" Annie called as she waved back at the trio and ran a head of her sister

"Can't keep the Professor waiting can we?" Thalia finished as she ran after her twin sister bother girls having picked up their bags and hurried out the door with ease.

"NO RUNNING!" Minerva called after them before sighing. "Oh why do I even bother." She said before turning to her youngest granddaughter with a smile. "Thank you little one. We've been trying to get them to stop arguing for an hour now after they ran up here. You know how they go on and on." She said as she leaned back in the seat.

"Indeed and I think such skill deserves reward don't you Minerva!" Albus said as he got up and walked carefully to his cabinet full of candies. "You pick for candies dear littlest McGonagall?" the old man asked knowing what she was going to pick though. Fion blushed brightly as she looked at the man she called uncle before she spoke.

"Pink Berry sugar quill please?" she said in a rush her face gradually growing redder.

"What was that little one I don't think I heard you properly." The man said as he grabbed the asked for candy and a chocolate frog out with a smirk not turning around yet. Fion just got redder and redder as her hair started to match the color of her face gradually causing a large smile to creep across her paternal grandmother's face as the young woman spoke again louder and slower.

"Pink Berry sugar quill please Uncle Albus." She asked politely smiling as the man turned around and handed the two candies to her causing then a frown to appear on Minerva's face.

"Albus Dumbledore! You need to stop giving her so much candy! She will be sick again and lords knows we don't need that pink toad back to check on her 'grandchild' for just an upset stomach." She said rubbing the girls back as her hair turned into an alarming shade of emerald green as she looked up at her.

"Granny I promise I won't eat it before dinner or practice again honest! I don't want her here either! It's no fun and she treats me so horribly not at all like you and Gran-Gran do!" she said frowning slightly as her usually curly hair became flat. Minerva merely sighed and hugged the young girl kissing her cheek lightly to try to cheer her up.

"Come now wee lass! No need to be so upset, I trust you won't give that toad excess reason to come visit you. Either toad. Now…if only your father would let me work with you more on your metamorphic abilities." She said tapping the small girls' button nose causing her to giggle and her hair to turn back into its dark almost black brown color with tight curls that just stopped past her shoulders.

"Very well Granny!" She smiled before popping up out of her grandmother's arms to look at Albus. "Although…Uncle you asked for me to come see you straight after my meeting with my professors, May I ask now why I was called up here?" she asked kindly leaning back gently into her grand mother's arms.

"Ahh yes..the reason I called you and your grandmother is here still so it makes things a bit easer is to talk about something to Involve your schooling!" He said taking a breath as if he was going to continue before the flue suddenly flashed alive and out tumbled the eldest of the McGonagall grandchildren, Zane Malcom McGonagall.


End file.
